


comfort cuddles

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Sapnap, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Dream gets overwhelmed after moving into his new home with Sapnap and regresses.Thankfully his best friend takes care of him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 7
Kudos: 357





	comfort cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> CW; panic attack

It was too much. He couldn’t breathe. It hurt. The carpet was too rough against his skin. The electrical buzzing from the lights was too loud in his ears. The smell of dried paint was too harsh on his nose. It was  _ too much. _

Dream sobbed as he sunk to the floor, knees pulled to his chest as he grabbed at his hair, wincing at the sharp sting as his knuckles whitened from their harsh grip. There was too much happening and he didn’t know what to do. It felt like all of his senses had been dialed up the to max and were brutally ruining him. His mind felt hazy as his breath stuttered, the buzzing completely inescapable as he fought the urge to scream just to drown it out. 

A sob wretched it’s way out of his throat whilst more tears cascaded down freckled cheeks, adding to the overwhelming burning on his skin and he just wanted it to  _ go away god damn it. _

A harsh cough echoed in his chest, his mind feeling foggy as he felt himself regress into littlespace involuntarily.

He and Sapnap had just been moving in, the two enjoying themselves as they explored the new house together, building furniture, decorating rooms and getting used to one another’s company. Sapnap was well aware of Dreams age regression and had once cared for him whilst George and Wilbur had been away, however the younger didn’t really know much about it and therefore left the care to others.

As much as Dream loved Sapnap, that in itself added to the anxiety already building in his chest.  _ What if he didn’t want to help? What if he gets mad at me? What if he leaves? What if I do something wrong? _

However Dream had brushed the thoughts off, leaving the panic building in the back of his mind until finally when he was alone it flooded out, and now he sat in the corner of his room, sobbing through a panic attack whilst rapidly regressing as an involuntary coping mechanism.

It didn’t make sense in his young mind.  _ Why was everything hurting and why was there so much and why was he alone and where were Georgie and Wilby and why why why whywhywhywhywhy. _

“Dream?”

A soft voice broke the little out of his stupor, teary green eyes peaking out from behind drawn up knees, hands violently shaking where they were still clenched in his hair.

He couldn’t speak, his vocal cords simply letting out a soft whine before curling back into himself.

“Hey Dream can I uhh— can I touch you?”

The words swirled through the buzz of his mind, muffled as though underwater but he nodded non the less, desperate for comfort.

However instead of warm hands grabbing him like he expected, a heavy fluffy blanket was draped carefully over him as he was cautiously pried out of the corner, his breathing still uneven as tears ran down his face but the panic slowly fading into childish confusion.

“Okay Dream? I need you to look at me okay? Can you look at me Dreamy?”

The soft nickname caught the blondes attention, watery eyes flickering up to meet soft ones, a small gentle smile gracing Sapnaps face,

“Hiya there pretty boy,” a southern lilt graced his words, making Dream smile alittle, his focus only on Sapnap rather than the incessant buzzing, “let’s get out of this corner yeah? Get somewhere alittle more comfortable.”

The little couldn’t find it in himself to respond, instead making grabby hands, relishing the warmth of Sapnaps hands as he was pulled up and gently led over to his bed, still trembling slightly before collapsing down, crossing his legs and trying to wrap the blanket tighter, only for Sapnap to do it, bundling the boy up tightly making him giggle softly.

“How old you feeling bud?” 

Dream took a moment to respond, his mind too fuzzy to understand properly, “small.”

“That’s okay, how about we clean you up yeah?” The mans voice was soft and calming, Dream couldn’t help but regress younger, mind hazy with the exhaustion of his attack so he nodded lazily, watching as Sapnap disappeared out the room before returning with wipes, gently wiping his snotty nose and the dried tear tracks from puffy red eyes.

Dream sat there quietly, sniffling occasionally whilst rocking himself for comfort, eyes watching Sapnap work curiously before bringing a trembling hand to Sapnaps jawline, running his fingers over the fuzz and giggling softly at the spiky hair there, 

“spiky sappy,” he giggled, smiling more when Sapnap grinned back at him, humming in agreement,

“good boy,” he cooed, “very spiky.”

The gentle praise brought a delighted laugh out of Dreams throat, his hands pulling away to smack at the blanket pooling around him, the stim bringing more comfort to his childish mind.

Sapnap smiled softly before pulling away, drawing a whine from Dream, green eyes soft as he pouted, drawing gentle reassurance from Sapnap, “i’m just grabbing your toys and pacifier yeah? Don’t worry i’m right here Dream boy.”

Green eyes watched as Sapnap ruffled through one of the moving boxes still unopened, eventually pulling out a bunch of minecraft stuffed toys as well as lime green pacifier and crinkle toy.

“Stuffies?” Sapnap chimed, grinning as Dream squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down happily and reaching out with a dopey smile. His hands clenched tightly around the familiar toys, the bee and ghast settled comfortably in his arms whilst he brought the endermen to his mouth, only to be paused by a warm hand.

“How about a paci instead? We don’t want Mr. Endermen getting hurt do we?” Sapnaps voice was calm, his hands gently manuvering Dreams so the pacifier was placed in his mouth and the toy in his hands. 

The little giggled softly “than’ you Sappy,” the boy spoke, voice muffled and high pitched, making the pacifier fall from his lips.

Sapnap simply smiled back, “how about we go to bed yeah? and let’s keep the binky in,” a soft whine left Dream but the caregiver simply shushed him, pressing the lime paci to his lips and smiling as he obediently took it, jaw automatically working and chewing on the plastic.

“Your so good Dreamy! Come on, let’s have a nap yeah?” Sapnap moved himself behind Dream, pulling the little against his chest and smiling as the blonde instantly latched on, legs clinging to Sapnap like a koala whilst his face was nestled deep into the crook of the carers neck, who pulled the blanket out from under Dream to wrap around the both of them, smiling down at the boy and the toys nestled on his chest.

Dream let out a sigh, the tension from the panic attack draining as exhaustion set it, and it wasn’t long until the blonde fell into a warm slumber.

Sapnap smiled down as Dream gradually fell asleep beside him, planting a soft kiss to the littles head.

“Goodnight buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> not a big fan of this but figured people enjoy it so may as well share :)


End file.
